<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i was his lucifer by ednorton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175873">i was his lucifer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ednorton/pseuds/ednorton'>ednorton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ednorton/pseuds/ednorton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the narrator talks about tyler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyler Durden/Narrator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i was his lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>tyler is like the idealization of some fantasy that I would have had when I was young, he was luxurious and extremely vulgar at the same time, he is a sex symbol that still attracts young girls,<br/>
he is everything I want and can't be at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>i watched him walk, with space monkeys following his path, as if he were some kind of cheap prophet.<br/>
for them, he was a prophet, moreover, for them, tyler was some kind of greek god who "understood them perfectly",<br/>
and it seemed that tyler played along with them, when he explained project mayhem to them,<br/>
they seemed to take it as some kind of bible verse,<br/>
they desperately seemed to want a god, and tyler durden filled that space.</p><p>the truth was- he saw all the little space monkeys as chess pieces in his little game, and I wouldn't be surprised if some of them were aware of this. sometimes, it was like they were aware they were tyler's weapon.</p><p>i felt a stinging feeling when I saw the situation, I wanted to be the guide of a bunch of brainless guys who would surely create a church in my name,<br/>
i wanted to fuck marla in the same bed where we both slept<br/>
i wanted to have that power over the actions of others,<br/>
i wanted to be the needed god of those people.</p><p> </p><p>there were times where tyler would leave, and i was afraid that he would never come back.<br/>
i would blame myself forever if he left. because without tyler, i am nothing.</p><p>i am jack's pathetic dependence.</p><p>i was never sure that i meant to tyler, i don't know if he sees me as a friend, an idiot, a brother, a lover, a nuisance, but i don't know how i see him as either.</p><p>sometimes he would smile at me, we would have a beer,<br/>
but sometimes he would yell at me and insult me like i was a prostitute who did her job wrong.</p><p>sometimes i couldn't stand his attitude and considered him stupid in every sense of the word,<br/>
but sometimes i wished i was the one he was fucking in our bed.</p><p>maybe,he felt the same way,but maybe,he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>but i was sure of one thing,suprisingly.</p><p>i was the dog sleeping on the steps of his church, i was his lucifer, i was the one who drank his holy water. i was tyler durden's, or so it seemed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>